Solo Quedate En Silencio
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Song- Fic Como pude? me pregunto yo cada día cada noche que paso con el cada beso cada caricia y cada gemido imaginó que eres tu el que esta conmigo y no otro Porque aquel que esta conmigo Que me hace el amor todas las noches y que me repite que me ama a cada segundo. No eres tu... Es tu hermano Prusia x Austria x Alemania


**Hola mis queridos fanfictioners Aqui estoy yo con el trio dinamico Prusia/Austria/Alemania uno de los pocos vistos aqui y que nescesitan mas Amour**

**Disclamer:Hetalia no me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

** Sin más que decir**

**Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

He llegado a casa, después de una larga auscencia imagino que me estas esperando siempre lo haces no me mientas,

Aunque no lo admita me agradan esos pequeños detalles que tienes comnmigo Porque sinseramente no hay nadie como tú.

**Te encuentro despierto**  
**me dices lo siento**  
**con una lágrima derramas.**

Y Ahi te encontre estabas dormido en la sala con un libro en tu rostro, Dormitabas te veias como un Ángel al estar asi aunque no lo creas en ese momento puedo ver a la persona que reamente eres.

**Me abrazas, me hielo**  
**me pides un beso**  
**y yo me quedo sin respirar.**

No resisto la tentación me acerco a tu rostro y beso tus labios, No puedo evitarlo, pensar en ti tenerte conmigo y decirte que te amo eso quiero hacer.

Para mi desgracia (o suerte) te despiertas y con ella quiebras mis ilusiones.

**Solo espera un momento**  
**solo dime no es cierto.**

-Perdona haberte despertado- me disculpo yo

-No te disculpes yo dormi de más- me dices un poco somñoliento

-No debiste esperarme hasta muy tarde- te regañe como suelo hacerlo...

Me tomas en tus Brazos y subes a la habitación conmigo donde nos espera una larga noche

**Solo quédate en silencio cinco minutos**  
**acariciame un momento, ven junto a mi**  
**te daré el último beso, el mas profundo**  
**guardaré mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti.**

Es de dia y tu todavía sigues dormido.

Miro tus cabellos y estos no son plateados

Tus ojos ya no son dos rubies bañados en sangre.

Unos cabellos rubios y unos ojos azules remplazan el espejismo que me he creado.

**Tengo tanto miedo**  
**y es que no comprendo**  
**que fue lo que yo**  
**he hecho mal.**

Como pude? me pregunto yo cada día cada noche que paso con el cada beso cada caricia y cada gemido imaginó que eres tu el que esta conmigo y no otro Porque aquel que esta conmigo Que me hace el amor todas las noches y que me repite que me ama a cada segundo.

No eres tu

Es tu hermano.

**Me abrazas, me hielo**  
**me pides un beso**  
**y yo me quedo sin respirar.**

Me siento sumamente culpable oculto el rostro en la almohada me hago el dormido para que el no vea mis lágrimas ni para que vea cuanto hemos sufrido ambos.

El se va esta más que feliz el día de hoy, tararea una canción pegajosa que no logro descifrar porque esta en español.

En unos pocos momentos el bajará y me preparará el desayuno después se irá a su trabajo no sin antes brazarme robarme un beso y decirme que me ama igual que siempre.

**Solo espera un momento solo dime no es cierto.**

Me levanto y me visto lentamente mis lágrimas surcan mi rostro y mis sollozos son inaudibles El cre que todavia estoy dormido asi que no ha venido a molestarme.

Baje a la sala mis ojos ya no estaban rojos el no tiene que enterarse de que he estado llorando por ti eso solo lo haría sentirse triste y culpable además de crear una atmosferá incomoda.

**Solo quédate en silencio cinco minutos**  
**cariciame un momento, ven junto a mi**  
**te daré el último beso, el mas prefundo**  
**guardaré mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti.**

Bese sus labios y lo abraze con todo el amor que pude.

Ha pasado un año de tu muerte Prusia ya no era un país tu ya habías desaparecido hacía un año y ambos comenzamos una relación a mitad de este

Una relación que me esta dañando más a mi que a el.

**Dame tu mano, devulveme el aire**  
**di que me amas que no eres culpable**  
**por lo menos un momento**  
**dime que esto no es cierto.**

Hemos discutido esta vez

Definitivamente hoy me marcho

Me ha cachado viendo tu fotografía de nuevo y diciendote que te amo.

El dice que no me aferre a las cosas del pasado que nos vayamos de viaje que esta casa nos trae muchos recuerdos.

No gritamos el uno al otro y corri a encerrarme en mi cuarto sali de ahi y empecé a empacar mis cosas

-Por lo menos un momento ... dime que esto no es cierto- Sollozas

No lo resisto más si no me marcho ahora rompere en llanto.

-Di Que me Amas Que no eres culpable- me grita y me persigue yo salgo de la casa con maleta en mano para no volver ese lugar al que una vez tu y yo llamamos hogar.

**Solo quédate en silencio...**  
**acariciame un momento...**  
**te dare el último beso...**  
**guardaré mis sentimientor**  
**y me iré lejos de ti.**

Han pasado varios años desde aquel suceso, en donde quiera que estes me has de estar hechando la culpa de todo utilize a tu hermano como un instrumetno para olvidarme de ti

Pero dejame ecirte que no es asi Gilbert aún después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado no te he olvidado.

Luego de ese tiemp volví a rencontrarme con el y retomamos nuestra relación.

**Solo quédate en silencio cinco minutos**  
**acariciame un momento, ven junto a mi**  
**te daré el último beso, el mas profundo**  
**guardaré mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti.**

Solo quiero decirte que me hiciste feliz el tiempo que estuvistes conmigo y que me dolió tu uerte tanto como a él

Pero aunque sea tu hermano aprendí a quererlo, a amarlo

Pero aún no te he olvidado ni nunca lo hare fuiste mi primer amor y tienes un lugar muy preciado en el fondo de mi corazón.

Gracias a el encontré la felicidad que merecía y que tal vez hubier tenido contigo.

Tengo todo lo que cualquiera pude desear el amor de m vida y mi hermosa hija

Ahora tengo que irme se me ha acabado el tiempo.

Se que estas muerto y que unca volveras, pero por lo menos quiero que la conozcas

Se llama Anelisse tiene el cabello de tu hermano pero los ojos son violetas iguales a los mios.

No te preocupes amor mio algún dia volveré prometo que mi hija va a conocerte y le diré que fuiste una persona muy especial.

Es hora de regresar a casa.

Ich Liebe Dich (Te amo)

Roderich Edelstein.

* * *

**Y bien?**

**Que les parecio? Quieren lanzarme tomatazos dulces chocolates brazos pedidos para mi fic "La vida es una canción" Quejas, sugerencias, opiniones **

**Todo es Aceptado con los brazos Abiertos.**

**GoodBye**

**Laidy Polairix Edestein**


End file.
